Butterfly effect, inserted Fan
by WRose
Summary: Two fans get sucked into their favourite TV show. What will they and the SGC do? Will they change thing and what of the consequences? Transported /fall into Stargate SG-1 universe. A realistic story without exaggeration/overacting. ***Stargate SG-1 & Atlantis Challenge 2019 Fan-Insert &/or Characters watch their own series. *****Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or SG Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**28.**_** February. 2019**_

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

.

* * *

.

A car stops.

A young woman gets out of the car and says 'Goodbye'. The car speeds away. She is wearing blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a green long sleeved shirt. On her back is a blue backpack. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She just got back from her university. She is walking to a 5 storey building. A shout ranges out:

**" Elisa! "**

A teenager runs to her. His mother is behind him coming to the building too. " Don't shout", his mother tells him. The brown haired 15-years old hugs Elisa and turns to his mother: "Can I stay with Elisa today and tonight?" His mother turns to the university student and smiles: " Do you want to? Aren't you busy?"

Elisa answers:" No. It's Friday and I haven't planned anything. Actually, I wanted to watch the series. So it fits. If you want to, I can cook and Martin can stay till Saturday night." " Can i ? " " OK. How about I send him in half an hour with my special pasta sauce? " "Great.", Elisa and Martin say. " Should I give you some money?" " No. I went to the bank today. I won't say 'No' to more of your pasta sauce next week.", Elisa answered the woman.

They go into their own apartments.

_30 minutes later_

Elisa had the water cooking, the sweets and chips on the table and her Stargate DVD collection ready. _Knock, Knock _She opens the door. She throws the pasta into the water. They eat and than sit down before the TV. They watched a part of season 1 when Martin asks: " Can I have _your _jacket? It's getting a bit colder." Elisa answers: " It's autumn but it isn't that cold. You just want to wear it.", he smiles, " You will need the jacket when we watch the fireworks later on my balcony." She walks into her bedroom and comes out with a green jacket. A green jacket with a Stargate patch on the schoulder. On the name tag is 'E. O'Neill'. She puts the jacket over his shoulders.

They keep watching Stargate SG-1 until 15 minutes before 11 pm. Elisa stands and both of them go separately into the bathroom. Elisa traps Martins cream coloured jacket, opens the balcony door and goes out. Martin comes out. She holds his jacket out to him. "Can I keep this one? ", Martin asks. She nicks and puts it on her left arm. Her right hand rest on his shoulder. They look up to the sky when the firework starts.

They have been watching the fireworks for 20 minutes when bigger and stronger light- fireworks get send up. A big light. Elisa is looking into the sky and notices than something is different with it and she isn't talking about the fireworks which explode in the sky now. The for works are smaller and not so many. She looks down and freezes for a second. She looks around herself; they aren't on her balcony anymore. They are standing on a sidewalk, behind them a park before them some small houses. Martin interrupts her, still looking into the sky,and says: " This fireworks aren't that great now. They look like that battery things from the store." He is still looking at the fireworks.

"That is because they are from the store most likely. Look down. "

Martin looks away from the fireworks. "That doesn't fit. _Pause _ Am I imagine it or are that houses and we are on the street and not on you balcony?" "No. I see it too." Martin squats down and touches the concrete. "It's real.", he says. " Give me mine jacket and put on yours. " He understands her reasons and hurries up. "This doesn't looks like our neighbourhood."

"What should we do?", Martin asks. " For the moment we keep walking and try to find out where we are. We shouldn't stand still for to long.", she says. "Do you think we get back home if we stay long enough at this place?", he asks. "No." They round a corner and see a bus stop.

"Shit!"

Martin is confused. It shows on his face. Elisa explains: " I know the bus lines and bus stops in our city and that one is not one of them.", he grimaces, " Let's find out in which town we are. The text are in English. If we're lucky we are still in North America or Europe. So we shouldn't have problems getting out of the country. At least we aren't in a country were woman are looked at as property."

He adds: "Or a desert or jungle. Or some island. Or China. " She gives him a look. "What? You can't read Mandarin either."

"What's wrong in a jungle? There's food there.", Elisa asks.

Martin answers: " And dangerous poisonous plants and animals."

They look at the map at the bus station. Martin is happy: "We're still in America. So we somehow got teleported?" Elisa: "Not just somewhere. We travelled in time." "What do you mean? Timetavel isn't real.", Martin asks. "Teleportation isn't a thing either. But it should be autumn and that flower there doesn't bloom in autumn." , Elisa tells him pointing to a flowerbed, "We are in Colorado. I somehow know the name of this town. But from where?"

Martin: "What now?"

Elisa: "It's getting lighter. So we're closer to morning. There's a shop down the street. We can go there later. We stay for the moment and I think and start to phone someone." He asks: "You still have your phone on you?"

She answers: " Yes. I have my wallet with me too. Yours is in your jacket pocket. We got lucky that we were still wearing our street clothes, shoes and jackets when this happened. Looks like phoning is out. My phone company doesn't exist and the net I was somehow able to use. I have a feeling that my phone shouldn't even connect that much. I tried calling friends and you parents landline but the number doesn't exist."

Both are worried. A pickup slows down and a man throws a newspaper package down. Both go there and read the headline.

"Great.", both say.

"So I was right. Did you read the date on it?", she asks. " 2002. ", he gets out, "I don't know this politicians. That law. Didn't they vote against it in 2002? The newspaper says they voted for it with two votes majority. What's going on?" " I don't know that politicians either AND that law was voted against. It's like we landed on a different Earth." She look at the map again and read a name on it. Where does she know that name from? She looks around and her jacket catches her eyes. '_No. That can't be it. But Glenwood Market. And we're in Colorado Springs. That's crazy. It's not like I can go to a police station and ask them to look up if our identities exist for fun.' _

"Martin. I have an idea but it's s crazy and most likely wrong but what do you think? We go to a place in Colorado Springs and if I'm wrong we travel to our city."

"If we don't find our home? What do we do than?", he asks her worried. "We plan when we get there but we could come back to this neighbourhood and try to find something to go home?" Her answer calms him. "So where are we going?"

Elisa asks: "Do you remember that market you liked so much in Stargate? The episode with the colourful animals with not everyone can see." "The one with the handshake thing?" She nicks. "Yes. Glenwood Market." She point at a place on the map. "You don't really think that we are there, do you? That's crazy. Great but crazy and dangerous." She says: "I know. But it wouldn't hurt to check it out. We take the bus from this station, change twice and than we just have to walk a bit. We should find his house from there." "How do you know where his house is?", Martin asks. " I got curious and narrowed things down to that area. Glenwood Market is between that and Cheyenne Mountain too. Are you getting tired?" "No. I drunk enough Coke while watching Stargate." "That's good. Perhaps we should not mention Stargates and other things till we know what's going on. If we're not in the system and the police get us, we should say that you're my cousin."

The lights from a shop a few metres from them go on and a man opens the door from inside. It's a bakery.

" What do you think? The next bus comes in 20 minutes. We buy us something to eat for later, coffee for me and can check if they take my money. Let me give him a 20$ bill before we order to see if it's excepted. ", she says.

" Sounds good. Can I get a coffee too."

" You will most likely need it."

The two enter the bakery. The money is good. They buy different things to eat and two coffees: one black, one milk coffee.

The busses take them around Colorado Springs. They exit the last bus at a less populated area. They walk around the area, sit at a small playground at eat sweet buns and search the area more.

Around 9 o'clock in the morning they walk and lap up the sun. That's when Martin spots it.

"There. That looks just like on the TV.", Martin points.

A beautiful house. They walk closer and they is the name on the letterbox: 'O'Neill'. They ring the bell and knock. The door stays closed.

" Can I help you?", a female voice rings out in the morning quiet.

Elisa and Martin twirl fast around, shocked. The neighbour from next door is standing outside that house. Elisa recovers in a moment and smiles: "Hi. Do you know if he's home or left for work today. We were in the area and thought to surprise him." She turns to Martin and says quietly: " Stay and let me handle this. Say 'hello' and wave." He waves to the woman while Elisa walks to her.

"Good morning. I'm Elisa. Do you know if we missed him going to work or if he didn't come home yesterday? The visit is spontaneous and he doesn't know we wanted to come. So I don't know his schedule. I know he sometimes isn't home for a few days or longer but we wanted to take the chance."

"Good morning. That's not very responsible, especially if you know that.", the woman is fishing for information.

" Yes. My boss gave me a bonus and a week off. So I thought 'why not spend it on this'. I wanted to use the time. "

The woman looks her up and down. After she looks at the military jacket, her eyes widen. She thinks things over and than answers: "He hasn't been home for more than 3 days. I could call him?" "That would be nice of you but tell them not to hurry if something is going on and he is needed elsewhere. I would rather wait that cause something because he isn't where he needs to be. It's nice weather. I guess we will sit down in the back garden, wait for him and eat the pastries without him. I especially brought muffins with smarties for him. He can be such a child sometimes. I am sometimes too. If he doesn't turn up, I will have to leave a note. He will like the muffin even if it gets dry." The neighbour woman smiles, nicks and starts to leave. When she hits the sidewalk, she calls out: "Have a nice day. Good luck."

When the neighbour woman turns a corner, she rethinks the situation. That woman. Elisa. She looked the part and obviously knew Mr. O'Neill but still. It would be better to make a phone call to the local Sheriff who knew how to reach Mr. O'Neill. A phonecall later she is more relaxed.

The Sheriff calls his friend. _**It rings.**_

oooOXOooo

Colonel O'Neill is happy that the "workday" is over. They normally would have had to stay for the day but after the problems with the gate, the 48 hours "overtime" the medical checks of Teal'c and the dressing down of Teal'c for not obeying his orders, they are tired and the General send them home to relax and sleep. Teal'c was healthy and undamaged from the gate. The gate travel is reinstated and checked. The General wanted them to Not work for the rest of the day and the next day. O'Neill was looking forward to sleep. Sleep, beer and Simpsons. That scientists won't get much sleep in the next 24 hours. Rodney McKay. He is still angry at him but there's something he's missing. Arrogant. But it's like they just saw one part of McKay. Like a mask. There's the possibility that he's part of the NID but he doubts that. He really seemed to think that Teal'c was bodily dead. McKay didn't defend Simmons and just mistrusted the symbiot. Something which he himself did and does. You can't trust thus fuckers. The symbiot most likely just told Simmons to mock him and because he knew that Simmons hadn't wanted to help Teal'c. So not NID. The mask isn't for hiding that but for what? It was as if he does it automatically. Persons who do that often want to protect themselves from pain. It's something to look at the next time he meets McKay if the Russians don't do something to him before that.

The SGC is back on routine duty. O'Neill is about to enter the elevator which brings him topside. Carter and Jackson get in the elevator too.

"After the days and traveling I have had, I am really happy about sleep", Jackson says into the silence. " Me too.", Jack O'Neill adds.

Carter says: " I kind of wished I could have worked longer with the gate and dialing systems."

"Carter. You need sleep too. Is the gate working? Did you look it over? Is it dangerous or can it wait 2 days? If something happens the General will call you. So relax and have some sleep. _That's_ an order."

"Of course."

"Carter. What McKay said about the dialing computer. Is that correct?" She turns away.

"Carter."

"Yes. But he's so arrogant."

"Than change the computer thing the next time your working on it. We don't need a repeat of this problem."

"Yes. Colonel."

Jack is looking for missed calls on his phone.

**_It rings. _**

He takes the call.

"Hello Sheriff. I didn't forget the plate. I promise I will bring it back tomorrow. Did something happen? _Pause _No. I amnot expecting someone. _Pause _Who? _Pause _Just the two? _Pause _No. I don't know who it could be. Are they in the house? _Pause _ If they aren't destroying something, let them. I'm on my way there anyway. So I can deal with them. _Pause _Yes. Do that. I will be there in an hour."

"Problems? Burglar?", Jackson asks concerned.

" Don't think so. The Sheriff says he has them in view and they haven't tried to break in. Two kids. The neighbour thinks they know but called the Sheriff for the case she is wrong. They told her they wanted to surprise me with the visit."

"And you don't know who that could be?", Jackson says, " Need help?"

"No. The Sheriff waits there for me. I can deal with two kids. "

"OK."

The elevator stops and they get out.

"Have a nice day." "Goodbye." "Catch some sleep. Both of you."

They walk their separate ways. O'Neill gets in his car and is off. Traffic is low so he shouldn't take too long to get to his house.

Perhaps if he's fast enough the muffin with the smarties is still there.

**Review and Comment**

* * *

**Did you like it? Write you own story for the challenge.**

**To the reviewer who's comment most likely disappears after I changed this chapter: I didn't post it at random. There was a reason (or more) why I did it this way. Perhaps you still like it. Leave a new comment.**

**To other reader: Do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**1\. March. 2019**_

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

.

* * *

_Previously:_

_O'Neill gets in his car and is off. Traffic is low so he shouldn't take too long to get to his house._

_Perhaps if he's fast enough the muffin with the smarties is still there._

_._

* * *

.

**_Now_**

Jack O'Neill pulls up next to the car from the Sheriff. He gets out, walks over to him and asks: "Hi Steve. Great that you called me. What do we have?"

Sheriff "Steve" looks at Jack and smiles.

"Jack. They didn't try to break in or steal something. The woman didn't even go near the windows and the one time the boy tried to look through the window, she called him away. Even when he looked, the boy looked more curious than spying. Like a kid looking at a rock star or a football champion. They have been sitting there and talking. First they have been eating sweets. I know that bakery. It's on the other side of Colorado Springs. It's really good but if you aren't there early, you won't get every sort. They even had cinnamon rolls. They must have been there early. The bakery opens 6:30. A little while ago the started to play cards. The boy had them in his jacket. They have been at it since then. Except the table and chairs outside they hadn't touched anything that is yours.

You should have heard the woman when the boy was looking. _' Privacy. His home. Invitation.' _ I could hear her next to my car.

The woman is 1,80 meter, blue jeans, boots, military jacket, earrings. The boy is a teenager, 1,50 meter, crème jacket, sport shoes, black jeans or trousers. They don't look like homeless persons. They behaved. Do you think you know one of them? You female neighbour talked to the woman. She said she is Elisa. They seem friendly. Do you want some help or should I just wait?"

" Just wait for the moment. I will take a closer look and talk a bit. Give me five minutes and I will decide if you get to get a package from me. "

O'Neill walks over to his house and around it. When he's near enough he says:

"So. How do you like my chairs?"

Their heads wip around. The teenager eyes get huge. The observation with the rock star wasn't so wrong. Light brown eyes and hair. The girls smiles. She looks a bit older up close. Long black hair, blue eyes, athletic build. Practical shoes. Military jacket. Not a simply military jacket. No. It's the same style like the SG-Team uniforms. There is even a empty space for a patch on the shoulder he can see. It's interesting. She relaxed at seeing him and than tensed up a bit again.

"I have 2 questions. Who are you? And 'Where's the muffin with the smarties?', O'Neill asks and smiles at the end.

She starts to smile bigger and answers: " Let's start with the easy one. The Muffin is in the bag. There are other sweets in it too. Dig in. I'm Elisa. The vibrating teenager over there is Martin. Your turn. "

"My turn? I thought you knew me. That you came to the house for a surprise visit?"

"We know you in a way. This is our first meeting. Let's do it a bit the normal way."

He looks at both of them and decides that it won't hurt him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. With two L's. There's an other one with one L. Did you search for him?"

Both of them are openly smiling now.

"No. We wanted to you. But before I tell why we're at your house, you can search us for weapons or get your gun from the house or somewhere. We won't hurt or attack you. You might want to keep others out of our talk. Do you know if this place I'd bugged?"

He tenses a bit and puts his hand into his jacket. "What do you want to talk about that would interest the Sheriff or someone to bug you?"

Elisa answers: "I meant that you could be bugged. I want to talk about where we come from and that we need help. But before that, let's talk the Stargate, about Teal'c, Chulak, Jackson, Ra, the Asgard. Should I go on?"

With each word he tenses up. Someone talked. When he gets his hands on that person. That will be a worse dressing down than the one Teal'c got today. He can't pull the Sheriff into this and the teenager doesn't seem dangerous. The woman put her hands on the table. '_She know what she's doing.' _

"Don't move.", he tells them. He walks a bit back without taking his eyes off them and calls: " Sheriff. You can get back to the station. I got this."

"Have a good day.", the Sheriff shouts to him and starts the car.

O'Neill goes back to them and pulls his gun: " Who are you?"

"Hey. You aren't supposed to do that. ", the teenager says. " Don't move.", Elisa tells him.

She turns to the Colonel: "He is 15 and doesn't get it yet that the good guys sometimes has to do that to check first. Go ahead and check. I wasn't lying when I introduced us."

He nicks and orders: "You seem to know what to do. So stand up, show me what's user the jacket and turn around." She does. Than he turns to the teenager: "You next." Martin repeats what Elisa did.

He points the weapon to the ground.

"So. You aren't armed. Who told you about this things? You have no idea how dangerous this is for you."

"Trust me.", she says, " I have a pretty good picture of our situation. Let's say that we did something like you and your team did in 1969. If you think that I somehow read something about it, than how about something you definitely didn't put into a report if you wrote one. You got help from two hippies in a colourful VW. The cars weren't stopping for Carter. So Teal'c stopped the car. He stood on the road. When you wanted to tell the male hippie about the future, Carter stopped you. When they heard you talking, you told them that your aliens and fired with the zat into the campfire. "

Colonel Jack O'Neill is just starring at her.

Quite a good feeling.

"You shouldn't know that. You aren't a spy? NID? They don't know that."

"Perhaps now you will see our problem and trust us?"

He holsters his gun and steps next to the table.

"OK. What is going on?", he asks.

The woman points at the teenager and starts explaining:

" That is my 15 years old neighbour Martin Costa. His mother let him stay at my apartment for one day to watch DVDs. We like the same TV series. But I guess, it isn't simply TV show from now on. We ate, watched the TV and that was autumn 2014. "

"2014? Shit! ", he says.

" It gets worse. We went out on my balcony at 23:00 to watch fireworks. A mall had something that day. We are watching the sky. There was a brighter light. No. It wasn't an Asgard beam. The next moment the shy looks somehow different. There was just something off. You know what I mean? I looked around and both of us stood on a sidewalk. Where my apartment was, was a park. Before us a private fireworks brought from a shop. It was around 6:00. We walked around and found a bus stop which doesn't exist in our city. There was the newspaper from today. The year was 2002. But that's not it. The headline is about some politicians neither of us knew."

"The politicians doesn't has to mean something.", he says while we takes a deep breath.

" No. That wouldn't. But the law. I had a school project on that law and both of us remember that that law was voted against in our world. In this world the law was passed and that is shit. Double shit."

"That would mean that either the time thing changed or you are from a different Earth. In the other world. Did we know each other?", O'Neill asks.

" It's the second option. We didn't know each other the way you think. Remember the TV series I mentioned? The name of the series is 'Stargate SG-1'."

She let's him digest that.

He shouts: " A TV show? For crying out load, a TV show? Who would watch that?"

"Its actually really popular. If some idiots wouldn't have cut the money on this and the other series, perhaps filmed one or two movies less and used than movie for more seasons, it would have been more popular than the sci fi movies Teal'c likes to watch."

"That's popular.", he says, " You're angry at them." It wasn't a question.

"How would you feel if tomorrow the President would tell you that the programmed is cancelled and the gate gets deactivated. Wouldn't you miss it?"

A cold shudder goes over his back at that thought.

"Not a nice thought." "No. It isn't."

"So let me get this straight. You are from a different Earth where the Stargate is a TV series. You are from around 12 years in the future."

They nick.

"Could it be that there's a Stargate in your world and the TV show is just a cover?"

"No. I doubt that. The actor who plays you looks like you. You just have more laugh lines and scrapes. Your house is the same. That's how we found it in the area. The story from 1969. I doubt that in that world there's a real Stargate or aliens. So you know about that stupid TV show in this world which cover the real thing? "

"Yes. So you decided to come to me?"

"At the bus stop there was a map. I knew we weren't in Portland, Oregon but in Colorado Springs. I read the name of a market I knew from the show and I looked at my jacket. I thought that it would be easier and better to check it out, than to go to Oregon. We got lucky. Both of us had been wearing our street clothes and I had my wallet with money in my pocket when this happened. We would have had to walk the day to come to your house."

He looks at them very closely and decides to trust them and their story.

He sits down on the table and looks into the bakery bag.

"Sweets. The Sheriff said this bakery is good. When were you there? "

"It's really good. Try the cinnamon roles. We were standing for 10-15 minutes at the bus stop when the bakery opened.", she says.

Martin says: " Try the donuts with the dark chocolate. They are bitter and sweet."

O'Neill bites into the chocolate muffin with smarties. He smiles.

"OK. I'm happy. So. Do you have some idea how you can get back to your world?"

"No.", she answers and Martin shakes his head. " If we get back his parents will think that I kidnapped him or that we run away."

"Just tell them or the police that your were kidnapped."

"Good idea.", she says.

O'Neill relaxes and asks: " So. How old are you and do you do? I assume Martin is still in highschool? "

"I'm 20 yeas old. I finished school in Europe when I was 16 and started university there. I finished when I was 19 and came to the USA. One parent is European the other American. He wanted me to go to European school because they are better. After studying Astrophysics for a year, I agree with him. I wanted to try America for the experience and because I wanted to spend some time with Indians. I mean the Native Americans. "

"What did you study in Europe?"

" With 14 I had what would be considered a US highschool degree, with 16 it would be something like US beginners college or the first and second year at college. Than I started at 16 a Bachelor degree. That's like the senior years or bachelor years of US university/colleges. Depending on the subject even half of a US master degree. And they are a lot cheaper than in America. Even if I would have had my own apartment at 16, I would have payed in that 3 years the sum of money which I payed for one year in the US. The education is either just as good or better than in America. "

"Good to know. So. What did you study?"

"What Jackson has. Stones, broken vases, old countries and structures."

Jack blinks and starts laughing. A loud deep laugh.

He keeps laughing.

For a few seconds.

"That was good.", he says with a big smile.

" So. What you told my neighbour about a bonus and a vacation was a lie."

"No. I really had one week free. I didn't get a typical bonus but the boss gave me 200 $ extra. I work a translator and sometimes help in a restaurant."

"What's up with the military jacket? It looks very close to the SG-uniforms."

Elisa gets red in the face while Martin snorts.

She says: "You know that they a things for things like sci fi, superman and comics? There are some for Stargate too. I usually don't go to something like that but I was near it and the actors who play your team and others were there, so went. They had uniforms or just single pieces to sell and a lot of things where trash like zats or staff weapons made out of cheap plastic. The uniform jackets were good quality, in my size and they embroider the name you wanted on the name tag. It is a useful thing. It wasn't like I was throwing money away and I just wear it sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Hey. He wanted to wear it when we watched TV and he was still wearing it when landed in Colorado Springs. I like the jacket but I would have put my black leather jacket on over it. And a big backpack full with things. And more of my money. "

"You decided to embroider the jacket with ' _E. O'Neill_ ' ?"

"Don't laugh." She pulls her wallet out, takes her ID card out and puts it on the table.

" My name is Elisa O'Neill. Two L's. "

Jack O'Neill stares at her and her ID card. His mouth is slightly open.

"That's cool." He's grinning like a idiot.

He looks back on the ID and sees one of their problems and says: " You can't use this. Even if you would be in the system, you would be an 8 years old and the card gets printed in 2010. "

Martin says: " I have the same problem. Do you think we could somehow get new ones?"

Elisa adds: "You want to bring us to General Hammond? Somehow he or the SGC could help us with identities but I'm worried about the NID and others like them if they find out about us."

O'Neill says angrily: "NID. I would like to put them on a planet without an Stargate. Don't worry. We will manage new identities. I will have to think of something for the NID. We will hide you. And some extra things."

They eat more sweets.

Elisa O'Neill looks at Jack O'Neill.

She asks: "What do you want us to call you? Colonel, Colonel O'Neill, O'Neill, Mr. O'Neill or?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill answers: "O'Neill or Colonel O'Neill. You could just call me Jack."

Both smile at that.

" Since we have knowledge about the future or a possible future, we have to keep quiet about it. Martin. That means you won't tell someone that they will be a couple in the future or that they fit good together or that you know about their feelings. " Martin nods.

" Jack.", Elisa tests, "It would be good to find out where in the timeline we are. Your neighbour said that you haven't been home for 3 days. So what it?"

He thinks about it and than tell them: "We had a mission on a planet. When we came back, Teal'c didn't come through the gate. He was stuck in the gate and we had to get him out."

"48 hours.", she says. Martin shouts happily: " **Rodney! **You met Rodney."

Jack asks: "You like him?"

"Both of us do.", Elisa tells him, " Rodney really thought that Teal'c was bodily dead. He doesn't care that Teal'c is an alien. For him a Jaffa is the same as a Tau'ri. He likes to say things about stupid persons but he would protect them if something happened. He acts arrogant. Part of this arrogance is a mask. The other part is most likely real arrogance but he can back both parts up. He will rescue your bodily life and to a big part Earth. There are things I can't tell you about the future. But the past.

Rodney is to a big part like this because of his parents and sister and your government. When he was in 6th grade he built a fully functioning atomic bomb. Usually pupils in 6th grade are 11 or 12 years old but Rodney was so smart that he got pushed up. He was most likely 7 or 8 years old when he built it."

Jack interrupts: "OK. OK. He's smart. What has that to do with it."

"Jack. When he built that bomb the CIA interrogated him. A 8 years old boy whose doesn't get protected by us parents or his country. They simply let the CIA take him and interrogate him. And you should know that there are many forms of torture that don't leave something behind or can be explained away. "

Jack O'Neill becomes very still.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes."

"His parents didn't know what to do with him. He most likely felt like a burden, perhaps was even neglected partly or pushed away. Perhaps they even told him some negative things. Perhaps his parents knew what to do with his younger sister after him or he helped her but she was liked. She is a bully to him but he still likes her. They just had to threaten his parents or that his sister could take his place if he doesn't do things or just tell him that he is just worth something if he does this and that. Or poison him with a drop of lemon. And than tell him that he should tell them the things they want to here.

When he was 12 and decided that he would do science as a hobby and become a musician. The teacher suddenly tells him that he doesn't have feelings in his music. He was 12. Most don't have feelings like that at 12. That wasn't a coincidence. When he was 12 he was most likely was in his last highschool year. And when the bigger older teenagers who are 16 years or older stripped him of his trousers and underwear, what went through his head. 16+ teenager who had had their puberty and are often sexually active strip a 12 years old boy naked from the waist down. Rodney most likely thought that he gets raped in school. They put his underwear on his head and made him eat like that. His sister will degrade him in the future, if the same things happen. She comes on a military base and the first or second thing she does is degrade him. After 15 seconds there. To the soldiers who have have Rodney's six who's trust Rodney has to have and the other way around.

She systematically is going to destroy trust there. Like she would do it like ticking off a 'To Do List'. She ripped the few friends he got away from him. She couldn't feel good herself when her brother had 2 or 3 friends. She called and will call him names that make him literally flinch. Two of this friend saw him just as a weakling after she was there. "

Elisa looks at Jack. He is very still. So still. There are may emotions on his face.

"I'm sorry.", Elisa says. He looks at her: " For what? "

"For hurting you. That I started ranting like this." She looks down on the tabletop.

" It's fine. It's better that I know this things. He hides his hurt behind his mask. How accurate is this? ", Jack says.

Elisa says: " Some things are directly said like this in the series, other things I puzzled together. I'm quite good at this. So the accuracy should be very high. You could dig a little deeper in his files. You could read between the lines. That should give you a partly picture of it."

O'Neill deeply breaths out and asks: "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes. Let's just say that when he says that persons stole his ideas etc., he isn't lying."

Elisa stopped talking. She is quiet.

Jack thinks.

He says: "What do you plan on doing now?" Jack changes the topic.

Martin and Elisa look at each other.

Elisa answers: "We didn't plan for this." She grimaces. "Could you point us at a nearby, cheap hotel? It's 10:00 in Colorado Springs but in our world it would be 4:00 in the morning. "

Colonel Jack O'Neill looks around.

"You can stay in my guestroom if you promise not to bodily kill me in my sleep. There's enough place for both of you. I haven't had enough sleep either. General Hammond doesn't want to see us back on base for 48 hours. We can talk after we have had some Shuteye."

O'Neill stands up from the chair.

Martin and Elisa stand up as well and walk to O'Neill and hug him.

Jack O'Neill opens the door and shows them his house and the guestroom.

Jack, Martin and Elisa go to bed.

* * *

**Comments & Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

_**7\. March. 2019 **_

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jack O'Neill opens the door and shows them his house and the guestroom._

_Jack, Martin and Elisa go to bed. _

_._

* * *

.

17:30

Jack wakes up in his bed. He takes in his surroundings. He is still tired but at least he doesn't feel like sitting down and sleeping in a car seat. This morning he stayed awake until the two kids were asleep. When he was finished in the bathroom, the teenager was asleep. He must have been tired after staying awake for approximately 28 hours. Jack smiles at that thought. He sort of liked these two. Elisa O'Neill. O'Neill with two L's. That was a surprise. A nice surprise. She says what she thinks. She's interesting. The way she moved showed that isn't military but she understood that he had to point a gun at them. Mostly her. He doesn't like to point guns at kids. Martin didn't understood that he couldn't simply smile and not check. She told him to get his gun from the house. She would have actually waited, sitting at the table, until he would have come back with his gun. She was asleep 5 minutes later. He was happy that he could go to sleep. His bedroom door is still locked like he left it. They hadn't tried something either. He will have to do something about his guns. When Martin was in the bathroom, he collected his hidden guns. When he meet her on his way to his bedroom, he thought she would be scared or worried but she just grinned at him, understanding that he wasn't arming his bedroom against them. There was sadness too. But it wasn't pity-pity and it wasn't there for long. Jack think back on what she told him about McKay. He was right. McKay has a mask. A mask agast pain. He tries to keep everybody away so that that won't get attached and hurt. He is waiting to get degraded and hurt. Even with just half of that McKay had shit in his past. He will have to look out for agents and look into his past. The agency doesn't know about the SGC. The president wouldn't let them do that anyway. It doesn't matter which country, you can't trust a spy. Especially not with Aliens. A cold shudder runs down Jack's back. If McKay really rescues him, he will take him out to eat and say some nice things to him.

Time to get up. He's getting hungry.

He would be hungrier if Elisa hadn't brought the sweets for him too. They really made his day better. He's actually looking forward to Hammond's face when he sees them.

After O'Neill uses the bathroom, he expects to find his kitchen empty and them still asleep but he finds Elisa sitting quietly in his kitchen. "Martin?", he asks. " Still asleep. ", she answers. "Good Morning " "Good Morning.", she says, " If you want and have the ingredients, I could make pancakes. I didn't look into your cupboards. I know privatcy is important. "

"I know. The Sheriff told me how you didn't let Martin look into the house through the windows."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise. You can look into the cupboards. Go ahead. Just don't start snooping or go into my bedroom."

She opens cupboards and says: "I will tell Martin. He didn't go into my bedroom either. Or some specific cupboards. But he will ask questions if he gets to curious. You have everything I need for pancakes except enough flour. Do you perhaps have grounded nuts or semolina?"

"A big bag grounded hazelnuts. Left cupboard. It has been there for years. It's old.", Jack answers.

Elisa gets to work. O'Neill makes coffee. Strong coffee. He sets the table and gets butter and sirup. She flips the pancakes.

Half an hour later. She is finished. She brings the pancakes over and sits down at the table next to Jack. Martin slowly walks out of the guestroom and Elisa calls: " Bathroom. Than Pancakes." Jack laughs.

"I'm not his mother and he can be mature. If he smells food or is half asleep, he acts differently. _Pause _And perhaps. He might act differently when he meets your team and some others. A bit like a female teenager and a boy band. I should talk to him about not saying something to Kinsley. I would like to kick him in the balls. "

Jack had to laugh at the boy band thing and swallowed the bite. He laughs and snorts at the kicking remark.

"I would like to do that too.", Jack O'Neill says, " This pancakes are really good."

"Sorry. I didn't ask, if you wanted something specific. "

"No. This is good. You can make than again when you want to. But I won't say 'No' if you make chocolate chip pancakes or add chocolate chip to this hazelnuts thing."

"If you want to. Tomorrow morning?", she asks.

Martin sits down at the table opposite them and says: " Morning. "

"Good Morning." "Sleep well?" "Yes. So. It's real?!"

"Yes. How are you?", Jack asks.

" Something between wanting to jump up and down and screaming happily, and sitting still with a big smile. _Pause _And a bit homesick.", Martin answers.

They eat happily together and talk.

After they are finished, Martin collects the dishes and starts to wash them without the others having to say something.

"We should go grocery shopping today. It's 18:45. I don't have much in the house.", Jack says. He adds: " Perhaps some basic clothes to change and toiletries too."

"That would be a good idea.", Martin says.

Elisa gets her wallet out and sets it down before O'Neill. " Could you check if the bills are ok? I couldn't really ask in the bakery or bus. I was just happy that they accepted it."

O'Neill checks the money and looks at her, asking permission with the look. "Look through it.", she answers. He searches through her wallet. " Hey. One more coffee and you get a slice of cake for free.", Jack says and gives her the wallet back. She takes out 50 $ and gives it to him. "For the groceries.", she says, " We should pay a part too." He gives her the money back and says: "Use it for clothes you want to buy. I will cover the groceries and toiletries. Keep the receipts. Perhaps you get lucky and you get something back. Now. Hurry up. We leave in 10 minutes."

Jack likes that she wanted to pay a part. Someone else wouldn't had thought about money. She understood that he wanted to look through her things. It was a show of trust. He is ready to leave in a few moments. She stands next to him 5 minutes later. While they are waiting for Martin, she looks at some pictures. "That's a big fish.", she says. " Fishing trip two years ago.", he says. She looks at the other things around her and thinks.

"Ask.", she says.

" What?", he asks.

"We know so much about you and what you do but you don't know much about us. Ask what you want to know? "

" It's strange that you know so much about us. Will you use it against us?"

"No. I know what to say and what not. You know. With you and Carter." He stiffens and asks: "What is with me and Carter?"

"I talked to Martin before we met. He knows not to say or mention anything about that. We won't interfere with you two. When you get together, we will be happy. I don't think that what I said will change the future but just act like the two of us don't know about your feelings."

He nicks. He will be the same to Carter.

He will be the same to Carter.

He asks a lot of questions about her and her past. Martin walks to them. They get into the car and he drives them to a store. In the car he keeps asking questions. Martin answers many questions too.

In the store they buy different foods and drinks. Later they go to the store on the other side of the street. They buy underwear, socks, pyjamas and shirts. While Martin trys the two shirts on, Elisa asks Jack: "Can I actually wear this jacket or do I have to get a new one?"

"Without the patches it is fine. You will need a wardrobe if we can't get to back. If that happens, you can buy something then."

She nicks. "I left the patches in the guestroom. I took them of when I thought that I could be in your world and hid them."

"Good thinking."

They drive back to the house. Martin read a book. Jack and Elisa watch Simpsons.

Jack asks: "You like the Simpsons?" "Yes. It's relaxing. And you need a special sort of intelligence to understand it."

"Hey."

She turns her head to him. "I'm serious. Intelligent persons don't get it. You have to be smarter than that to get it.", she says.

" Smarter than intelligent persons?", he says and smiles.

Later Jack orders pizza for them. They eat. Martin goes to bed.

Elisa and Jack talk for a while. She goes to bed. A few minutes later he goes into his bedroom and sleeps.

_The next morning_

Jack and Elisa wake up around the same time. When he finishes with his shower, Elisa makes pancakes. This time there are hazelnut pancakes with chocolate chips. Jack makes coffee and cocoa. He sets the table.

"Should I make bacon and eggs too?"

"No. The pancakes are good like this._ Pause _If you or Martin want some, go ahead."

"No. You're right. It's better without."

They eat in silence. They stay at the house that day. Martin reads and watches TV. Elisa reads the newspaper and is outside with Jack. Jack fishes. Elisa watches him and enjoys the sun. It's relaxing.

They have soup around midday and strew later. Jack and Elisa watch Simpsons again. Martin plays with his cards and builds towers with cards. Later Jack, Martin and Elisa play some card games. They play poker without a pot. She gives the Colonel her patches.

O'Neill calls Hammond about having a briefing tomorrow.

They go to bed.

.

_Next morning _

They eat. Jack tells her to wear her jacket. They drive to the Cheyenne Mountain. O'Neill gives Elisa her patches back and says that he wants to see how the personnel will react to her. And he wants to have fun and see the faces of SG-1 and General Hammond. They get out of the car and walk to the soldiers at the entrance.

_/_/_/_/_/

_10 minutes earlier _

SGC, Briefing room

General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter sit at the table. The Major tells him that she will need today to check the gate and dialing computer. Teal'c enters the room and sits down silently. Jackson enters next. He carries coffee and a folder.

"Good Morning.", Jackson says, " General Hammond. I have saw the footage of Tue planet we want to go next. We really should check it out. The ruins look like we should find something there."

"Of course. We will talk about them when Colonel O'Neill is in the room. Did one of you see him today?"

"No." "No." "I did not." "No."

"That's strange. He called me yesterday evening. He wanted to talk about something before talking about a new mission."

"Perhaps I should start.", Dr Fraiser says, " Teal'c is healthy. His stay in the gate didn't damage him."

"Thats good."

"I don't think I'm needed anymore. I will get back to my desk." Dr. Fraiser leaves the room.

"It is unusual for O'Neill to be late.", Teal'c says.

A phone rings.

General Hammond answers the phone.

" Sergeant. _Pause _Good. Send Colonel O'Neill down. He should come directly to the Briefing room. _Pause _WHAT? _Pause _Fine. Let them in. _Pause _Understood."

General Hammond dials a number and talks a bit.

He sits back down at the table and rubs his head. He looks at Teal'c, Carter and Jackson and says: "That was the gate personnel. Colonel O'Neill just came. It looks like he is bringing two guests. Unauthorized guest. It looks like they are part of the reason why the Colonel wants to talk to us."

"That's unusual for O'Neill", Teal'c says.

" It's going to be interesting and important if Jack would do something like this." General Hammond nicks. A Airman enters the room and the General says: "Go ahead." "General?", Major Carter asks. " Bugs.", the General answers her question. Carter and Jackson tense.

The Airman finishes, finds nothing and leaves.

"It has to be sensitive if Jack wants the room searched.", Dr. Jackson says.

A few minutes later Jack enters the room. " Good morning. "

The General says: "Good morning. Colonel. An explanation would be nice. And where are the guests?"

O'Neill looks to the door. The others look to the door too. A teenager is standing there with wide eyes. "Colonel." "I have good reasons. General.", O'Neill says, " Martin come it." The teenager comes in and shyly says: "Hi." O'Neill blinks at the shyness. He turns back to the door and says: "Come in."

A young woman enters the room. She isn't shy. She doesn't hesitant. She is confident. She looks each of them in the eyes.

She is wearing a green SG-1 uniform jacket.

Hammond, Jackson, Carter and Teal'c stare.

Hammond turns a questioning look to O'Neill. Carter sits up straighter. Dr. Jackson keeps looking between the woman and the teenager. Teal'c gets up one eyebrow.

"Good morning.", she says.

General Hammond looks at them and nicks. " Take a seat."

They sit down. "Colonel. Would you explain?!" Colonel O'Neill nods and says: " Two days ago. When I got home, I found this two in the backyard of my house."

"The bulgars?", Jackson interrupts, " The phonecall from the Sheriff?"

"Yes. Turns out they weren't burglars but something else." "Perhaps you should start at the beginning and add why she is wearing this jacket.", Hammond says. The woman takes off the patches and gives the to O'Neill who looks at her. She nicks. The Colonel says: " It would be better if Elisa starts."

The woman says: "I will make it short. A little bit more than 48 hours ago I and Martin who is my neighbour were on my balcony in Portland. In autumn 2014." Major Carter interrupts: " That is not possible. " "Major. Could I keep talking?", Elisa says. " General. ", Carter starts. " Major.", he stops her. Elisa says: "We were in 2014. And then we are on a street. It turns out we are in spring 2002. In Colorado Springs. In the Stargate world. I guessed we could be in this world. So. I tried to find Jack."

Jack says: "A neighbour called the Sheriff about them. I got there, we talked and had brilliant sweets." He turns back to Elisa. "And you're taking me to that bakery." Elisa smiles.

"Than you traveled back in time? Through the. How?", Carter asks. " Yes and No. We did travel through time but not from _your _future. Not from this world. We are from a different world. We didn't use the Stargate." They stiffen. "Colonel?" "No. I didn't tell them. They knew before meeting me about the Stargate programm. General. They aren't lying. She told me details about 1969. Details from the past that weren't in the briefing."

Silence

"Could you explain how you know that details? And how you know that you're in a parallel universe."

"Different world. Not parallel universe or reality. The two world as aren't connected like the different reality or universe you have encountered. It's separate. In that world. There are no aliens. No symbiots on Earth. No Senator Kinsley. I checked. No alien advanced technology. No real Stargate." SG-1 furrows their eyebrows.

She continues: "Does one of you want to say it?" Martin shakes his head. O'Neill shakes his head smiling. She continues: "In that world. Your missions, the Stargate. They are part of a TV series. A show on TV. We know the things because we watched it. The details from this world and the series match. Jack and me compared some things yesterday. Before you say something, we did it in a way that didn't really give me information about the programme."

"What? A TV show?", Carter says.

" And movies.", Jack adds.

General Hammond says: "The Stargate programm is a TV show? How much do you know? How many watch it? What about your jacket?"

Elisa answers: "Yes. A lot. The jacket. I sort of brought it. There was this thing near were I was and I sort of thought 'why not go there if it's I the area?'. I wanted to buy something but I didn't want something useless. The jackets were good quality and I could choose what I wanted for the name tag. A lot of persons watch it. It is quite popular." She laughs t that part.

"Wait. You didn't say that we have that many fans.", O'Neill says.

" So. It is very popular? ", Hammond asks.

" In America and worldwide. There are countries where one channel stops airing it an other one starts to air it from the beginning.", Elisa says and smiles.

"There are videogames, books, comics, movies, persons who dress up like persons or races from this world, fanfiction and meetings from fans. You have sci-fi fans in this world. It is a bit like that.

There's a Cheyenne Mountain there too. Many fans went there. They search for the SGC. It got that bad that _the military _darkened the windows. The got a strong military door. They wrote Stargate Command on it and exchanged a different for with it.", she says.

They stare.

" You got to be kidding. What was behind it?", Jack says.

"Closet. Broom closet.", she says.

Jack laughs. Loud.

Dr Jackson snickers. The General smiles.

Major Carter says: "Can you proof it?" Elisa answers: "You were happy that you didn't get hugged by Ernest." Carter grimaces.

She turns to Teal'c and says: "Bra'tac said to you that you should oppose the symbiot. He did it while fighting you or training you." "Correct.", says Teal'c.

" Dr. Jackson. _Pause ", _Elisa says.

After a while Jackson asks: " You don't have something for me?"

She answers: "I do. But things that I think about would hurt you. We actually watched your first year in the Stargate Command before we went on the balcony at my home. In Portland.

_Pause _

Ma'chello. You should have got a big bill from your bank. He payed and ordered a lot at the restaurant or the eating place. You know that time you get a _Pause _sort of simulation. What you would do if you had the knowledge of a symbiot. Moscow. And Jack had to shoot you. Jack. Don't worry. Jackson had a shield and wasn't hurt. And _that_ Jackson wasn't acting like your _SG-1 _Jackson. So. Do not compare the real Jackson to the things that the Simulation-Jackson did."

Elisa looks at the others. They nick. They know their friend. They know that Jackson isn't that person and that he wouldn't do that things.

Elisa turns to the General: "I'm sorry. There isn't something. You have grandchildren."

Hammond says: "That's fine. I think this was enough proof for the moment."

Dr. Jackson asks: "You know about our missions. Just the past or the future too?"

Elisa smiles and pushes Martin's shoulder. Martin answers: "Yes. Parts of it. But we can't tell you. Elisa said that we can't tell you about some things even if it hurts." Teal'c takes his arm from the table.

Jackson says: "Why? You could warn us or tell us where to find important ruins. We could learn so many things."

"And you would become stupider. There's the thing with the timeline.", Elisa says.

" How could we get stupider with more informations?", Dr. Jackson asks. "That is something I would like to know too. Major Carter?", General Hammond asks. " If they are from a different world, than they aren't in our timeline and the timeline wouldn't chance. The future would change from the one they have watched on their TVs.", Carter answers.

Elisa says: "The butterfly effect. If we change something, it will change other things. That would mean that some things could completely change. They could become better or a lot worse. For example. We would warn you from a wound or a forest fire. The SG team would go earlier or later to the planer or different team would go. It could result in the bodily dead of 4 persons because we didn't know that Jaffa were there that day.

If we would warn you, than you wouldn't learn from your own mistakes. The things you did, that hurt you, made you happy and other things gave something to you. Would you be the same soldier you are today with your skills if you hadn't fought, bleed, been kidnapped or other things. What would have Kinsley done if you would have brought more weapons to the planet? What would have Hathor done? You understand how to build airplanes because you learned it from the beginning. You know that putting a nail there or 10 cm left from it have different effects. If a few hundert years ago, you would have got an alien medicine that heals illnesses, than there wouldn't have been a reason to study or finance the penicillin study. Without that. No penicillin, no other antibacterial medicine or things from that or things learned from that. If that alien medicine doesn't function anymore? Than you are in shit. If you would have got energy weapons in the past, that you wouldn't have your P90s. You wouldn't have a weapon which destroys things that other weapons can't. If I would have told you about Hathor, than you would have either send a female team to Mexico or shot her at the SGC. But you wouldn't have increasing the females on base. The way it happened. You understood and put more female on this base.

There are exceptions. For example. You found out how to reprogramme an alien machine which you need to use to help a person. It doesn't function. The problem is that you have to turn one stone around. And you would find it out 1-2 minutes before the person bodily dies and you needed 6 hours to find it out. Than I would tell you it after 5 hours. If I would have told you about Ernest, you would have went there. Without the storm you wouldn't have been able to return for a while. You wouldn't have been able to go on different missions. It could have been that Ernest wasn't even in that castle thing because he was out hunting for a week. When Ernest would have come back, he could have heard you and run away from you. If you hadn't opened the gate or that female soldier wouldn't have been kidnapped, you wouldn't have known about the symbiots. What would have happened with Hathor? If the General wouldn't have seen your faces in 1969, would he have put Major Carter on SG-1, or asked if Dr. Jackson is still somewhere or accepted Teal'c without questions? If you hadn't contacted Thor because of the damaged thing, would have Jack been able to contact them? Perhaps their gate was deactivated and they activated it because they thought that you might contact them in the future. "

Hammond says: "So. You can't help us? But. You have knowledge of classified information?"

Martin grimaces. Elisa isn't tense. Elisa looks at the General and says: "No. Yes. And. Yes. _Pause _We can help you and we will but not in the amount you would want. What would you do if you were back in 1998 in your 1998 body with the knowledge you have now? Yes. We have classified information but you don't have to worry about us giving the information away. It would be good if nothing about this TV show, different world, future knowledge thing would be part of a report. It would be good if you wouldn't tell anyone else. Martin. I mean you too. No hinting. No telling. You don't want the wrong persons to find out." Martin nods.

Elisa says: "If somehow something gets out, I will say that I get visions of possible futures. That way they won't be interested in you."

"But.", Martin says.

" No.", Elisa says, "I know you aren't a little child. You are mature. But I won't let you get in more danger. What do you think would happen if the NID or someone else finds out? This way I'm in danger. You're smart but I can spot a trap better than you. Perhaps we find a fast way into _Pause _Portland."

She turns to Hammond and asks: "General?"

"The idea with the visions isn't a bad one but does something like that exist?"

"Yes."

The General says: "I would feel better if the NID doesn't find out about this. We will have to come up with a cover story. Later. Major Carter. What do you think about the butterfly effect?"

Major Carter says: "If she just has one version, than what we change will effect the rest. It is better if we don't know our future or we could change it. Technically. It is possible."

Dr. Jackson says: "It still could be a big help. If we knew who we can trust, or who we shouldn't trust. Or just to check if we are right with something. How much of the future do you know?"

Elisa says: "We are in year 5. That's season 5. The single episodes. _Pause _Sorry. The single episodes don't have dates on them. I have to approximate."

While she talks, she puts her hand on Martin's knee and left hand. She tips and squeezes them. Martin knows that she want to do something. She isn't going to tell them something. Martin will play along. He is good at poker.

Elisa says: " Something between 6 month to 18 month. The last episode that aired was about a medicine. Something with it is wrong. Major Carter. You will want to try it out. Don't do it. Jack stopped you on the show but if he doesn't in this world, than you can't take it. It's worse than earth drugs. Don't push medicine away. There could be important things you find before this episode happens. Just don't take them. They where others filmed but the studio cut the money. They said that there's an episode about a ship and something about a special form of replicators. Sorry I can't tell you more. Is that enough? I know it isn't much but it's still worth something? Isn't it?"

They buy it.

O'Neill knows that there's something. But he trusts her. He trusts Martin. Partly.

"We will have to think about it. Six month or more will help us very much."

"What do we do now?", Martin asks.

Teal'c says: "Perhaps you could tell us informations about you."

Dr. Jackson adds: "Yes. Where are you from? What do you do in your world?"

Major Carter says: "What did you study? Or. What technology does your world have?"

The others turn to Jack O'Neill. He says: "Don't look at me. They let me ask a ton of questions in the last two days. I know how they take their coffees. I know that Martin likes broccoli. I know that Elisa likes to watch the Simpsons. We both like the Simpsons because we are very intelligent." Carter rolls her eyes.

General Hammond says: "Add your name and age to your introduction."

* * *

**Reviews and Comments **

**How do you like the summary **


	4. Chapter 4

_**8\. March. 2019 **_

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The others turn to Jack O'Neill. He says: "Don't look at me. They let me ask a ton of questions in the last two days. I know how they take their coffees. I know that Martin likes broccoli. I know that Elisa likes to watch the Simpsons. We both like the Simpsons because we are very intelligent." Carter rolls her eyes._

_General Hammond says: "Add your name and age to your introduction."_

_._

* * *

.

Elisa pushes Martin's shoulder and says: "You start. I get a break from talking." Elisa takes a glass and fills it with water.

Martin smiles and says: "I'm Martin Costa. I'm 15 years old and a highschool pupil. I like sports, history, books, videogames and pasta. I'm Italian. My parents are a medical doctor and a gardener. Elisa is our neighbour in Portland. I like cotton candy. _Pause_ What else do you want to know? _Pause _Technology. We don't have space ships, alien technology, Stargates. Our computers are better and smaller. The TVs too. _Pause _Other countries have electric cars. Something else?"

"Perhaps we can exchange notes on history when you want to.", Jackson says.

They turn to Elisa.

Elisa says: " I'm 20 years old. My parents are an American and a Swede who are in Europe. I went to schools in Sweden, Switzerland and Germany. I finished one part of school when I was 14. The US highschool degree is considered like this degree in Europe. I finished school with 16. That would be something like US beginners college or the first and second year at college. Than. I went to university with 16 and started a Bachelor degree. That's like the senior years or bachelor degrees of US universities or colleges. Depending on the subject even half of a US master degree. I finished that university degree at 19. I wanted to visit the Indians in North America and try America. So. I started studying Astrophysics in Portland. I planned to study for another 6 months or a year and than go back to Europe. Next to the university I worked as a translator and in a restaurant. "

"Translator?", Dr Jackson asks happily. " Astrophysics? What specification?", Major Carter asks interested.

"No specification. I was planning to keep it general and decide when I'm back in Swiss."

Elisa looks at Dr. Jackson. She says: "English, Swedish, German, French, Cherokee, a bit Cantonese and Latin. My Latin is a bit rusty."

Dr. Jackson turns to Hammond and says: "General. She could help me with translating. It would let me have time for other translation."

"Dr. Jackson. We will decide that later. But it will be a good option if she wants to do that.", the General says.

**_Beep Beep — Beep Beeep _**

Elisa reaches into her jacket pocket. The name tag moves. Carter reads the name. Carter freezes. Elisa takes out a small black thing. She touches the screen and the beeping stops. She looks up. The others are staring at her and at the thing in her hand. She says: " Mobile phones got smaller too. They do a lot more too. The beeping was. I set it." She turns to Martin. "Your parents. If they haven't found out that we're not there, they will know now."

"It's fine.", Martin says, " If we can't get back into our world, we are in a world with aliens. That is so cool. Perhaps I could meet Thor. And. If we get back to our world, we will do what Jack told us. We will say that we got kidnapped and somehow got away." "Are you really fine with this?", Elisa asks. Martin answers: " Yes. Don't worry." Elisa relaxes.

Colonel O'Neill plays a little bit with the "new" mobile phone, curses and gives it back. Persons laugh.

Carter says: " You choose _'O'Neill'. _"

Persons turn to her. Hammond asks: "Major? " "The name tag on her jacket. She said she could choose what was on the name tag. She choose _'E. O'Neill'. _It surprised me." Hammond, Teal'c and Jackson turn to Elisa and the name tag. "Jack. You have a fan.", Jackson says and smiles.

"Hey.", Jack says. Colonel O'Neill is smiling.

Elisa says: " Technology is 12 years older. There isn't alien technology. There isn't much I can say to that. Sorry. You will invent smaller phones and computers in this world too. _Pause _ So. What do we do now?"

"Now.", General Hammond says: "What is your full name?"

Dr. Jackson blinks and says: "You didn't mentioned it." Elisa turns to Martin and says: "Your ID." She takes out her own ID card, takes Martin's and gives them to the General. Hammond looks at them and his eyebrows go up. He checks the cards. The others are curious. The General asks O'Neill: "You knew about this?" O'Neill laughs and says: "Yes. It was my idea that she wears it on the base. I wanted to see how the personnel reacts. And you too. There were some who thought that she is real."

General Hammond asks: " You are Elisa O'Neill? "

"Yes. With two L's."

The others blink. They laugh.

"So. You used your own name?", Carter asks. " Yes."

Hammond says: "Elisa Sigrid O'Neill."

They talk about a few things. Than. The General sends Martin and Elisa with an Airman to Dr Fraiser. They should get checked.

Martin enjoys the way to the base clinic.

_/_/_/_/_/

_Briefing room_

"What do you think?", General Hammond asks SG-1.

Dr. Jackson says: " They seem nice. A different world. That is fascinating."

Major Carter says: "If they are who they says they are. There is the possibility that they are from a different reality. The 'mobile phone' she used, definitely looks moderner then ours. The screen reacted to touch. Even symbiot technology has most times buttons or reacts to the user. I could run some test if I knew where they were in this reality. Different realities or dimensions exist. String Theory. We have our own experiences with it but that realities had Stargates and not some TV show. It is probablier that they are from our reality and are from an advanced planet. Perhaps they spied on us. With more advanced technology they could spy on us without us realising it. We will be able to say more when we have the results from the medical examinations."

Teal'c says: "I think they weren't lying to us. Perhaps we should test them."

O'Neill asks: "General?"

Hammond says: "You don't want to add something? O'Neill."

"After you. General."

Hammond nods and says: "We should wait for the medical examinations. In the moment. I think that they are Tau'ris and not aliens. They would be better stories if they would be spying on us than a TV show. It doesn't matter how they got the information. They are a security risk. If they really want to help us, it could be a big help. Six month or a year with little warnings is better than nothing. A test wouldn't be a bad idea. There can't tell us everything but they could tell us a bit about what will happen next. That way. They either watched a TV show or can see the future. For the moment. Don't use their full names. I don't want the NID to know about them. Not until we know if they are lying or not. No reports. We will act like with the mission to 1969. We can't let them off the base."

Jack O'Neill exclaims: "You can't keep them prisoner! They didn't do anything."

"Jack. They aren't prisoners. I want to know if they are Tau'ri. One or two days on the base won't hurt them. We will have to make plans to hide them from the NID. They will be treated with respect.", Hammond says.

" Fine. But in doubt that they are spies. The knew about 1969. How could they have known about that. They told me about things and missions in our past. They really have a TV show in their world. For crying out loud. When Martin met me, he looked like he just met a rock star or the President. That wasn't faked.", O'Neill says.

Hammond says: "I trust you. Jack. Until they attack us, the will be our guests. It's more secure on the base for them too. They will be in a VIP suite. After we know which cover we will use. A cover which the two will decide too. After than. We can talk where they can live. They can't use their real identities if they exists in this world. There are too many variables. Let's answer some questions first. Jack. They aren't prisoners. I promise. _Pause _

"I know you have a good option on them. But. What do you think?", General Hammond asks.

Colonel Jack O'Neill tells them about Martin and Elisa.

" They sound nice.", Jackson says. "I agree.", Hammond says. Carter says: "There are nice. They could be from a different reality. Or different world." Teal'c says: "They would be a good help. They seem friendly."

Dr Jackson says: "Elisa could really be a big help to me. They are different news and documents I have to screen and translate."

"Later. Dr Jackson. Major Carter. Find out if they exist in this world. After that. Do the gate diagnostics. Dr. Jackson help her. After Dr. Fraiser is finished, I will go and see them. O'Neill. You will come with me. Teal'c. You can choose what you want to do. Dismissed."

_/_/_/_/_/

_Earlier_

_SGC, clinic _

Martin, Elisa and the Airman enter the clinic. The Airman leaves. Dr. Fraiser examines Martin and Elisa.

_/_/_/_/_/

_Two hours later_

_General Hammond's office_

For the last two hours Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond were in Hammond's office.

The General has done his usual job. When there was time, Hammond and O'Neill talked about their guests and about the possibilities for new identities.

The phone rings.

Hammond answers the phone.

Hammond stands up and says: "Dr. Fraiser has finished her preliminary examination. We will have to wait for the blood work but they aren't symbiots and they appear to be Tau'ri. Come with me. We can get them from Dr. Fraiser."

O'Neill and Hammond go to the base clinic.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments **

**How do you like the summary? **


	5. Chapter 5

**_30\. May. 2019 _**

**_._**

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

I know the last chapter was short.

.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Hammond stands up and says: "Dr. Fraiser has finished her preliminary examination. We will have to wait for the blood work but they aren't symbiots and they appear to be Tau'ri. Come with me. We can get them from Dr. Fraiser."_

_O'Neill and Hammond go to the base clinic._

.

* * *

.

**SGC, ****clinic**

Dr. Fraiser, Elisa and Martin are talking together. They have been talking about different things. Dr. Fraiser is fascinated about the contraception implant which Elisa is using. Martin is amused with the topic and the blushing male Airman.

Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond enter the clinic.

"What do we have got, Doc? Mundane boring persons who I can take to the cafeteria?", Jack asks.

Martin puffs up at being called boring but he smiles at the opportunity of food. SGC food.

"They are fine to go. Healthy. I would like to keep them inside the mountain for 48 hours.", Doctor Fraiser says, " And. Colonel O'Neill. After lunch I want you in for a check."

"What?"

"While I haven't found any noticable diseases with our guests, there is still the possibility that you contracted one. They could have illnesses that we don't have _Pause _on this planet or don't have them anymore."

Jack O'Neill doesn't look happy and General Hammond looks worried.

"How dangerous is that?"

Doctor Fraisers answers: "General. There shouldn't be any danger but I would like to be cautious." "Good. Than you will stay on the base until doctor Fraiser clears you. Colonel you too."

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Elisa Sigrid O'Neill and Martin Costa leaves the clinic and go to the cafeteria.

General Hammond turns to Doctor Fraiser. "What do you think?"

"I don't think that they are dangerous. I didn't find pathogens and the blood work and DNA tests will come back. No symbiots. No signs of aliens that we know of or something really unusual."

"Really unusual?"

"Elisa has a contraception implant. It's a small metallic implant in the arm which functions for long periods of time. It isn't 100% secure like the other methods but it could be something female officers and gateteam members could choose instead the ones we use now. Even if we can't duplicate it. If things are similar enough. We could invent it in the next decades. She decided on it before she went to study in the US. She wanted a precaution if something happened even through she hadn't planned on having a sexual encounter."

"That's thoughtful."

"She is. General. While they had to wait she told Martin about a few things he shouldn't talk about. I'm sorry but she did it in a way that I wasn't able to make sense of it.", Fraiser said.

" What do you think of their characters? Other unusual things?"

"Interesting eating habits. They are a lot healthier. At least from Elisa. Martin's is a typical teenager. Italian American but with more vegetables. Some bruises from biking, bicycle. He will need some vaccines in the future. He should have antibodies to an exotic virus which he got on a vacation trip. I will inform you if I find something else unusual."

"It is going to be interesting.", Hammond says.

_/_/_/_/_/

_Meanwhile_

Jack gets Teal'c to eat with them. Martin is very happy about the famous SGC blue jello. Elisa gets noodles and the cake she wanted to try. Jack takes sandwiches for himself and Martin. Teal'c gets some things and fruits.

They sit down on the table and agree not to talk about the TV show thing and other world thing in the cafeteria. Instead they talked about themselves and their private lifes. Jack and Elisa mostly just watch, while Teal'c talks about his son and Martin tells Teal'c about his hobbies, which Teal'c finds interesting, and asks questions.

" So. The female mother has a big importance for Italians? ", Teal'c asks. Martin nods: " Mhmmm"

Teal'c: "That is interesting."

Jack: "We should have Italian takeout the next time we're at my place. Something other than pizza." Teal'c agress.

Martin nods strongly and says: "After a longer bike tour I like to eat a big plate of pasta. It is relaxing and tastes good."

Martin tells Teal'c about his last bicycle tour in detail. Many details. Teal'c likes it. Jack and Elisa look at eachother amused and start to talk quietly about the Simpsons.


	6. Chapter 6

**_31\. May. 2019 _**

**_._**

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Martin tells Teal'c about his last bicycle tour in detail. Many details. Teal'c likes it. Jack and Elisa look at eachother amused and start to talk quietly about the Simpsons._

.

* * *

.

They stay inside the mountain.

The next day they meet again in the conference room.

The General, O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, Elisa and Martin sit down. Like yesterday the room is secured and stairs clear, so there aren't ear droppers. General Hammond would have liked to use his office but the room was small for 8 persons. If they will have another one of this meeting, he will have to use his office.

General Hammond starts the meeting: " What do we have?"

The medical doctor says: The test came back. The two and Colonel O'Neill are healthy and don't have an illness. Elisa and Martin aren't aliens. They DNA is Tau'ri. Nothing unusual. Colonel O'Neill asked me to run his DNA against Elisa's. "

They look at Jack. "I was curious. It could have been that they are similar. If they were close enough, we could use it for a cover story."

Jackson smiles and asks: " What is it?"

"There are some similarities.", Fraiser says and puts a paper down, " It isn't close enough for a daughter or sister but you could work with it if you want to Colonel."

"Would half-sister function?", Jack asks. " No."

"2nd cousin?" "Risky. Something between them would be better."

Elisa says: "Half-niece. Would that go?" "Half-niece?", Jack asks.

Elisa says: " If you had an half-brother who you didn't know and he had a daughter. You don't have tondo that. "

"I don't want the NID or others to to do something. Doc?", Jack says.

" That would be a possibility. It would be a close connection but it would still have other genetics. If I take away the genetics which are often found with Swedish or Scandinavian persons, than I get the genetics I can work with. This ones are similar or close enough to the Colonel. Normal siblings have close enough matches of 50-75%. Half-siblings have a lower one but it still can be high. With a half-brother we can count some of them and just a few areas are left which can be explained away to the Swedish female mother or the female mother from the half-brother."

"That isn't something which has to be decided now. Let us talk about if and how you could help is..", Hammond says.

Elisa says: " We talked and how would you find it if we would give examples what we would or wouldn't have changed? You could add what you would have liked to know."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The other nod.

"Before we do that. Major did you find anything?", Hammond asks.

" They don't have any strong strange radiation. I checked the area which they arrived at at the most possible way they took to Colonel O'Neill's house. I didn't find any strange energie or other things. We weren't monitoring it at the time so they could have been something short time. No strange weather pattern or atmospheric anomalies. Sat-Com didn't pick up any spaceships either. I managed to get some camera footage from their trip to the Colonel's house. So. That checks out."

Elisa and Martin have wide eyes. Elisa rolls the eyes.

Hammond says: "Doctor Jackson?"

"I searched through different sources. The problem is that I found too much. There are many dis-, reappearances or appearances but they don't fit it or they fit it just a bit. I'm sorry. If I can't find something distinctive, it won't really help us. Perhaps the Tok'ra or Asgard could help us."

"NO.", is loudly, strongly and abruptly said by Jack and Elisa.

Silence.

The two look at eachother. The others look at them.

General Hammond asks: " Why shouldn't we do that?"

Elisa asks Jack with a move with the head and he answers with his hand. He gives the gesture for 'Go ahead'.

"It would be a good idea to contact the Asgard. It would be better not to inform the Tok'ra. I really don't want they attention. If you asked about suddenly appearing persons, it would mean that it happened. It wouldn't take long and they would have found out a big part of it. I don't trust them 100%. There is the possibility that there could be spies, tortured captured Tok'ras or hosts, stolen or lost information, someone blabbers or the simple: 'A spy organisation sells informations' thing.", says Elisa.

" It would be a bad time for that.", Martin Costa adds.

They look to him. Costa adds: "They will want something in the future. It is the next ›_Pause‹ _episode. Sorry. I mean. I know that you are real. How should I call them?"

"Perhaps you should stay with it or switch to 'part'. That way we could distinguish between the TV show and what is real. We could think of a different word later.", Dr. Jackson says.

Costa says: " In the next _part _the Tok'ra want something. I don't want them to think that you have to pay them a flavour back."

Elisa adds: "We don't know if it is the next bigger thing. There could be a different Tok'ra thing or something else between them. It could be in 2 days or 2 months."

Jack O'Neill says: "General. I really don't want the Tok'ra to find out about them. I know they fight against the symbiots. I still don't want to do that."

Hammond: "I agree. We can discuss it at a later time if we can't get you help otherwise."

Elisa says: "If the next _thing _is closer, than you wouldn't get in contact with General Carter. He has _things _to do. We can tell you that it is the next episode if General Carter is inside the mountain wants Dr. Jackson to play a slave."

"Wait. What?", Jackson screams.

" Sorry. I can't tell you more. Perhaps after the examples."

Major Carter says: "We a special situation. Technically they shouldn't tell us anything. It could change something. For example, if we don't change something, than we know that SG1 and Earth are still there. This is still different than time travel. The future hasn't happened yet. We don't know how similar the TV show and reality are."

Elisa says: "She is right." Carter looks up surprised.

Elisa says: "Don't be surprised."

Carter: "I thought you don't like me."

Elisa: "I like you. I say the things I want to say. Sometimes persons don't like to touch that topic, are hurt or embarrassed. I think it is better to tell a woman that the butt is bigger than average but still suits the woman, than to say that the behind doesn't look big and the black trousers make it smaller."

Doctor Jackson: "That would be hurtful but I guess in long-term it would hurt less."

Carter: "Women don't like it when someone tells them their bottom is big or being called fat."

The Colonel and the General roll their eyes. Teal'c looks confused, well, Teal'c has that blank face but there is still something that indicates that he is confused.

Teal'c says: "I am confused. Wouldn't you or other women want to be told the truth. Why would you like to be lied to? Or is this a Tau'ri thing?"

Elisa: "Yes and No. There are persons who like the truth and others who want the lies and pretty embellishments or they want it to look like it. They are lying to themselves. It's a society paradigm thing. Social paradigms are in general stupid and hurt more than they help. Just act like you want to. If there is something one really really shouldn't do, than one can ask or friends can warn one. In some countries they are more important that in others and places can have different paradigms. In one country it can be bad or against their laws to touch the head of a child; in a different country it would be something they do to eachother; in an other different country it could be that it doesn't matter you jus have to ask for permission.

In one country it could be that women are treated as equals, in an other it could be that they are treated like property, where it is bad to treat them better. A different thing is that the partner of a queen or king walks behind them. It isn't just feminism. It doesn't matter if its a female or male. They should be equals. Or pulling a chair out or opening a door. A woman can open a door too, especially if she is there first. It's actually more unpractical to let the other person open it. She knows better how she likes the chair. In addition a man shouldn't have to open doors or move chairs just because it is what the society thinks.

Social paradigms are often things that either stayed from past things where it was practical but often it is a way of control. Control which is hidden in nice sentences."

"Don't you go to far?", Major Carter asks.

" No. While it can be nice sometimes or look nice, it doesn't mean that it isn't a sign of suppression.

Deciding where someone sits and with that the talking partners, what gets ordered, who enters first and represents them. I'm not saying that every male or person who does one of the things consciously suppresses others. Perhaps they want to be nice and think that it is nice even if it isn't if you look closer.

Telling a woman that the butt isn't or doesn't look big is like a part of politics. They say what the persons want them to. They still will do what they want. They say nice things or things nicely but it is a different thing. For example, calling the Korean war a conflict or a law which officially is to protect forests but in real just makes it possible to cut off a specific part of a forest or in exchange for the law they get something from someone else.

Teal'c. If you want to, we can talk about it at a different time." Teal'c agrees.

Elisa: "Back to the topic. Major Carter is right. Just this discussion could change things."

General Hammond says: "While I find this topic interesting, we should get back to **our **topic."

Before the General could say more Elisa says: " There is something important. " Hammond looks at the female O'Neill and nods. "Make it short."

Elisa: "I want to make one thing clear. Just because in the TV show you and Earth were fine in a few month, doesn't mean that you are fine in reality. Firstly it doesn't have to match and I didn't say that you will be there personally, will be bodily-alive or bodily-dead, will be on Earth or somewhere else. Secondly what if you get surprised or bodily-killed because you thought that you will be fine and aren't cautiously enough. Or. You didn't fight with your complete strength. You didn't act and decide with the thought that someone or something could bodily-kill you.

Things can go wrong. You. Teal'c, Carter, Jackson, Jack, General Hammond. You have to act as if you don't know the future. You had to act like you would with the knowledge you have without the TV show. And. You have to go through that gate knowing that it is dangerous."

At the end of the talking Elisa is standing, breathing strongly.

Elisa looks at each of them.

Teal'c nods and says: "I will fight and not act carelessly."

Major Carter says: "Persons sometimes work faster with pressure. It could be that we get captured because we thought that we wouldn't be captured and didn't try something what we normally would. "

Doctor Jackson: "I will act like I usually do and decide depending on the situation what I do and not because of a TV show."

Colonel Jack O'Neill says: "So. Business like usual." "Indeed.", Teal'c adds and Elisa's shoulders relax.

General Hammond nods and agrees: " Indeed 'indeed'. The usual danger."

She sits down again. "Was it too long?"

"No.", Hammond say, "It was important. A different topic. Any ideas how to get you back?"

"No. They didn't come through the gate.", says Jackson.

"No.", says Teal'c.

"Nope. Perhaps they just disappear again.", says O'Neill.

"Not really.", says Martin.

" No. Mister.", says Carter.

"Ingen. We could stand at the same place at night. But I have a doubt it.", says Elisa.

General Hammond says: " It is an idea we can try in a few days. We won't hurt to try it. We will ask the Asgard for help. We will have to act as if you will stay for longer. There is the possibility that we won't be able to send you back. Let's talk about that and the options about your cover story later and tomorrow.

What can you tell us about past missions and what you would have changed? Start with an unchanged version."

Elisa and Martin nod.


	7. Chapter 7

_**11\. November. 2019 **_

**_._**

* * *

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis Challenge 2019: **

Write a story where person(s) who know about the TV series get somehow transported into the Stargate world (That's called **"Fan-Insert** ") or where SG-1 and/or SG-Atlantis-1 somehow get hold of their own TV series, which they( the characters ) than watch (That's called **" Characters watch their own series "**). There is the possibility to combine the two.

Write your own story to the challenge too.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**• Sorry for the long wait. I have been writing other chapters and this chapter wasn't finished. **

**. **

**• Doctor: Your review jumps around topics but I try to answer some questions. First, you assume too much. Usually, I would write a different answer. But since I feel that this is somehow personal, this is the explanation.**

**Let's start easy: Martin: **

**You assume that he will spend the next 3 years in the mountain or somehow in a functional position in the mountain. He doesn't have to be " useful" (though I disagree about that). It is life; there are times when persons can't do something. That is realistic. ****Frasier's daughter is/was younger. Who said anything about a normal life? Who said that he won't be shot before he is even 18 years old? Nobody. So. Stop assuming and then negative reviewing your own assumptions! **

**"18 years old is special": Big deal! There are children who are child soldiers, who are starving or are sold and treated like slaves when there are 18. Just because someone is 18 that doesn't mean that he/she doesn't have some shit about that time. There is that Christian girl in Africa; some Islamic group**** kidnapped the girl with other female pupils a longer while ago. Since she stayed to God and didn't say that she didn't say that she chaged , they kept the girl and left the others go. Someone should send soldiers that way and rescue the girl!**

**Whatever happens to Martin, it could have happened like that. **

**You first say that the SGC(military complex) would use prison and interrogation and then demand that he needs a normal , typical US life. Perhaps you should make up your mind about it and then start questioning. **

**Elisa: **

**Orders: Elisa isn't ordering them to do things but is afraid. And just because they told them that they will do something, it doesn't mean that they will. Perhaps you should start thinking. It happens that persons can't prevent something. Perhaps I want that she isn't there when something happens.**

**They shouldn't sit on the information:**

**So they tell them. What happens when the replicators read their minds? Even if there wouldn't be a good reason not to tell them, there is still the factor "person". They can simply decide not to tell them. Perhaps you missed it but that does happen. **

**First, you say they won't trust/act on the information. Then you say that they should tell them. Make up your mind. Your complete review is like this. **

**Hammond:**

**He rarely tells them, or rather O'Neill about his private life. It doesn't matter if you can imagine it or not. It is canon.**

**Story spans years:**

**In the moment the story isn't even a month old. You assume again. Even if it does, you don't know if they are shot first. **

**100 persons: **

**I never said to send 100 persons. Spoiler: It isn't in my story! It never was planed that way. And the SGC didn't do the things. There wasn't even a mission that happened. There are still in " free time modus". There is a difference if e.g. Elisa tells O'Neill to not eat cake on the next planet.**

**Elisa gives orders:**

**She never did give orders. The only time that one could take it as an order is, when she tells them to fight for their return/rescue/ health. And it would be stupid not to do that!**

**Military:**

**If you haven't realises it, SGC isn't typical military. The NID/ higher ups/ President would milk and dump them. Hammond and O'Neill wouldn't and they are keeping it quiet. **

**SI:**

**SI means self insert. That means that the writer/reader is in the story/ 1 person point of view. This is not a SI. Get your facts right. This is a fan-insert(title, idiot) or OC- insert( Other character)**

**Insert+ SGC:**

**If you don't think that a good story exist, why are you reading it?**

**Non soldier in the SGC:**

**There are non soldiers in the SGC. Did you watch the show? You can add another non solder to the SGC. There are just unusual consequences. Unplanned things happen in real life. **

**In Atlantis, the female leader would let Becket do every experiment he wants and drug them for information. She would torture the information out and not O'Neill. She is a smarter Kinsley. ****They**** wouldn't trust strangers, when they are cut off and the wraith would learn about them if they talked and now that Atlantis is just invisible.**

**Realistic:**

**It is realistic. It is (mostly) canon. I won't repeat the earlier reason. **

**O'Neill (and Hammond) wouldn't let them be used and checks information with his contacts. **

**They know that this information is dangerous.**

**Carter wouldn't let them tell them everything. **

**. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_General Hammond says: " It is an idea we can try in a few days. We won't hurt to try it. We will ask the Asgard for help. We will have to act as if you will stay for longer. There is the possibility that we won't be able to send you back. Let's talk about that and the options about your cover story later and tomorrow._

_What can you tell us about past missions and what you would have changed? Start with an unchanged version."_

_Elisa and Martin nod._

.

* * *

.

Martin Costa asks Elisa O'Neill: "Should we start with the first movie or just the series?"

Elisa answers: "Start at the beginning. The movie."

Jackson asks: "Is there a big difference between the two?" "Yes.", Elisa says, "Names are different and some smaller things are different. The actors who play Jack and you in the series look like or a lot like you. The actors in the movie are very very close but different. They still fit the "you" at the time, I think. "O'Neill Movie-actor" was a lot more militaristic, especially at the beginning and there could be the possibility that that O'Neill has just one ' L'. You should ask Martin."

"Don't know. I would have to rewatch it which I can't.", Martin says.

" So. The movie.", Dr. Jackson says.

Martin says: "So. The movie. The movie starts in 1926. There is this great scene where the workers there pull the Stargate with ropes and then the Stargate is vertical. Vertical again after tausend of years." Martin talks enthusiastically and his voice gets a sound.

Martin asks: "Did you really have to sneeze that much Dr. Jackson when you went through the Stargate the first time and did a chicken dance."

Dr. Jackson: "Yes and I didn't _really_ do a chicken dance."

Martin: "Was there that animal?

•

A part was missing with the nuclear warhead.

•

Then the bomb blew up in Ra's face."

O'Neill says: "That was." "Detailed.", says Jackson.

Carter says: " I think you said more now than before."

Martin blushes and stutters: "Well. I talk when I get into it and I quite like the Stargate." "Who doesn't?", says Colonel O'Neill seriously and joking, " That thing is like a big magnet." Carter adds: "It is a super- conductor." O'Neill stops his eye role and smiles amused.

Elisa asks: "So. How much really happened?" Jackson and O'Neill answers. It was pretty close.

Elisa says: "Technically, we couldn't change that. It is that changed many things. If the mission happened one day later? The military complex would have arrested us and." She looks at Martin and then says: "And _interrogated_ us. They would think that we are spies or something. You were lucky that you caught Ra the way you did. More lucky than you think If one of my ideas is right." She shudders. "We wouldn't have contacted you at that time. Sorry."

"Technically, you shouldn't change anything, considering time space and time laws.", Carter adds, warningly. O'Neill puts his 2 cents in: " I still would have liked a heads up that I should pack more ammunition or an ambush." "Or a delicate situation.", adds Dr. Jackson. " Exactly! ", agrees the colonel, enthusiastically.

General Hammond says: " I understand that you couldn't change the beginning. Even the activities one year later but a warning about the first attack to clear the gate room. We lost a good airwoman. And good men later in the retrieval. " The frustration shows through.

Elisa says: "One of the worst outcomes would have been that you would have buried the gate and hid your head in the sand. After one year the other System Nobles must have realised that something happened to Ra and they were trying to become more powerful. Apophis would have come to Earth in ships and you wouldn't have had what you did the first time. In addition, he would have had Ska'ara's knowledge about your danger level.

Even if you wouldn't have, you wouldn't have rescued the others. You showed everyone that you beat Apophis. Persons began to doubt the symbiots more. You would have lost Teal'c. If something else changed and he would have come through the gate with Apophis the first time and you hae had a iris, he would be bodily-dead. I wouldn't risk him because he is he. A person. But out is a military and strategic point of view, just think about the information and other help he gives you. And many security measures were put in place because of what happened with the hidden passager. " Teal and Elisa look at each other and he inclines his head.

O'Neill wildly ruffles his head and says, frustrated: "Shit-ted if you do, shitted if you don't."

Elisa says with a equally frustrated voice: "And the first missions and problems would build and form your team. The trust, the abilities, the dynamics, trust to the SGC, mission reports and shit that Kinsley would use, your military " worth", respect between you and other things. One word would have changed many things and it would have made many things worse and. And not many better. Many possibilities. We wouldn't even know when or how to contact you until we would know **when** we were."

The general interjects: "That isn't helping. We have to compare what happened with what you know. What happened one year later?"

Elisa tells them an edited version. "That is what mostly happened. General.", O'Neill supports.

* * *

**Sorry. It is a bit short but I didn't want to cut the next part. **

**. **

**Thoughts? **


End file.
